


New Life

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Surprise Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks Sam up from Stanford... but finding Dad was just an excuse. No, Sam would be changed, just like Dean had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for the overarching plot from the first 5 seasons. Kinda. It’s complicated  
> Many thanks go to jonjokeat on livejournal for betaing this story for me.

Dean watched for days as Sam lived his life. He had no doubt that Sam knew he was there. Sam was too well trained not to.

He also knew Sam wouldn’t come to him. He thought that Dean would leave and never come back if he tried to talk to him.

It had taken Dean a while to figure those facts out. Sam felt just as abandoned by Dean as Dean did by Sam. The only difference was that Dean still talked to their Dad.

Or he had. Dad had disappeared just a few weeks ago, and Dean had let him go. It’d be his excuse for getting Sam, but that’s all it was, an excuse. Sam would be coming with Dean. And Sam would be made to be just like Dean.

Dean would do it himself. Now that he was- what he was- he wasn’t going to let Sam remain a fragile, breakable human. No. Tonight, he’d break in to Sam’s apartment, and drag him away with his excuse. Once they were far enough away, he’d do it.

Their meeting went about as Dean expected. Sam hadn’t neglected his training, at least, so that was good. He’d been reluctant to come along, but Dean could be very convincing when he wanted to be. They were an hour into their journey to Jericho when he pulled off onto a well hidden dirt track.

“Dean, what…?”

“Sorry, Sammy. You’ll thank me later.” Dean knocked Sam out with a simple blow to the back of the head. He could have knocked his brother out an easier way, but any powers might affect the ritual. And he didn’t want Sam trying to fight this. It was too awesome for him to fight this.

He got out, headed around the car, and dragged Sam out and onto the ground just off the road. After he got the chalk and the little vial from the trunk and drew the containing and protective symbols, he knelt down next to his brother. “Wake up, brother mine,” he said as he crushed the vial. 

Any human would have been blown away by the light and power the erupted in the clearing. Dean didn’t even flinch as the light filled Sam and swirled into him. That was what the symbols were for, to make sure that is what happened.

The ground in the circle was scorched through by the time the light died down.

Sam lay flat on his back, arms and legs akimbo. Dean wasn’t surprised. He’d watched the entire thing.

Sam would be disorientated for a while. Dean remembered that from when he’d gone through the ritual. So he hauled Sam back into the Impala and drove off. It took a half hour for Sam to come out of his stupor.

He sat up, looking for all the world like a man just waking up. “So, how you feeling?” Dean asked.

“Like I just got shoved down a meat suit’s throat.”

“You were,” Dean replied. “Just be glad that he was your true vessel. Do you know how much work I had to do to get this far, brother?”

“Actually, I want to know why you bothered.”

“Because I am not letting a jumped up Seraphim tell me what to do,” Dean snapped. “Father doesn’t care anymore, why should I? You and I, we’re going to do what we want. And I don’t want to kill you.”

“Michael…”

“Don’t worry, Lucifer. I didn’t do anything really stupid. We’re going to fade back; these boys won’t even realize we’re here. They’ll just… live their lives. If anyone tries to interfere, than we drop on them like a ton of bricks.”

“We’re taking back seats to a couple of humans?”

“A pair of brothers who love each other as much as we do,” Michael said. “Dean here would die for his brother. Sam would do the same. I don’t want them to go through what we had to. If I hadn’t done this, they would have. This way, we’re together, Lucifer. Brother.”

Lucifer smiled. “I can live with that,” he said. He closed his eyes and settled back.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. “Dean?” he asked.

“Hey, Sammy. You nodded off. And I’m about to fall asleep, too.”

“I’ll drive.”

Michael pulled over and they switched seats. About a half hour later, Dean stirred. “We almost there?” he asked.

“We’re going to need gas,” Sam replied. “But yeah, we’re nearly there.”

“Good. Let’s find Dad.”


End file.
